


This is MY way - A Mandalorian Fanfiction

by Green_Foxz955



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Foxz955/pseuds/Green_Foxz955
Summary: It's been 18 years since the end of the Mandalorian Season 2. Both Din Djarin and Grogu took different paths. And the promise of seeing each other again someday is the only reason why they were able to move forward. But one day, Din feels something odd. He doesn't know how or why, but he knows it's regarding Grogu. And he's in danger.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. What happened after the Finale...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Newtblythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtblythe/gifts).



> ***SPOILERS AHEAD*** THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR BOTH THE MANDALORIAN TV SERIES AND STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS. WHEN YOU CROSS THIS POINT, YOU ACCEPT THE BLAME AS YOUR OWN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, FELLAS.

Grogu was admitted, along with many other younglings, into Luke’s school. There, he learned to connect with the Force in a strong new way, learned to control his feelings instead of letting them go or unleashing them, and became very skilled with the control of the Force to the extent of Luke and even another student there, Ben Solo, whose talent was vey much like his. 

As for Din Djarin, he decided to aid the remaining Mandalorians in the universe to retrieve Mandalore. Along with Bo-Katan Kreeze, of House Kryze, together they fought against the remaining Imperial Forces that were stationed at Mandalore, and freed the planet from the Imperial rule, returning a Mand’alor to the throne, with the help of the New Republic forces. 

Unbeknownst to the Mandalorians, Din and Bo-Katan made an agreement, where he willingly gave up the Darksaber, the symbol of leadership of Mandalorians, to avoid any conflict with her. He was, after all, still grieving over the loss of Grogu, his only clan member and the closest thing he ever had to a son.

Unfortunately, this conflict took away the life of Bo-Katan Kryze, and the deal they had made was now incapable of completion. And with this, Din Djarin, of the Clan known as the Tribe, of the Children of the Watch, became the ruler of Mandalore, bringing back the fallen might of the once ambitious domed cities of Mandalore. 

And such a new era began…


	2. 18 years after...

Among the barren lands of the desert planet of Mandalore, lies a small dome that houses a small structure, one that could be considered an oasis by many. Filled with beautiful gardens and flora, no one lived there. In fact, it was used by the Mandalorian society to bury their dead ones. Everyone in here was a respected member of a Mandalorian house, and that fought for the freedom of their planet; Bo-Katan Kryze was one of these fallen warriors, and beside her laid the brothers and sisters whose sacrifice helped win back Mandalore. 

However, there were some exceptions to the rule, where some outsiders of great respect were buried here. People that aided the planet during and after the Reclaiming. People like Greef Karga, magistrate of Nevarro.

Greef Karga was not a Mandalorian, but he was a really good ally to them. Once the Reclaiming was over, Nevarro was one of the planets that helped Mandalore the most in resurfacing, both financially and politically. Thanks to Magistrate Karga, Mandalore was finally recognized by the New Republic as a “free planet”, and was allowed to join the New Senate to improve their relationships with the rest of the galaxy. He also helped Din Djarin as his personal advisor, and created the Mandalore Trading Route that connected Mandalore with Nevarro, Felucia and Lothal, hereby named the Route of the Four, which allowed the economy to flourish in Mandalore again. 

In the end, Greef Karga was a valued member of both Nevarrean and Mandalorian society. But no one’s inmortal. And at the age of 68 years, 8 years after the war, Greef Karga, Magistrate of Nevarro and Royal Advisor of the Mand’alor of Mandalore, perished from old age. He was placed in this sanctuary, and rests in the sacred grounds, his memory always present. 

Today, it’s his 10th death anniversary. Even though in his deathbed both worlds he influenced paid their respects, nowadays, very few people visit him. A few relatives, some friends, the groundskeeper...but today, he’s being visited by an unusual figure. 

A Mandalorian sat silently, watching the tombstone that read “Greef Karga, 68 years, Beloved Leader and Friend”. He was covered in full beskar armor, with some scratches here and there. A shoulder pad with a Mudhorn signet carved in it rested in his shoulder. And, though this no one knew, for he almost never removed his helmet, he looked tired and sad. He FELT like that truly. 

Sure, he had the other Mandalorians, but the man that this tombstone belonged to was the closest thing he ever had to a blood brother. It had been 10 years since he died, and he was yet another person he had lost in his life. First his parents, then his Mandalorian brothers, then the Child, and now, his best friend. Life can be cruel sometimes. 

He knew that damn well. Better than most if he was willing to bet. 

With a heavy sigh, Din Djarin took something from his bag; a small pale blue flower he had found in one of his journeys. He then placed it in a pot at the foot of the grave. Then he stood up. Behind him, a mature woman around her 40’s stood on the exit of the dome. 

"Come now, Mando" said Carasynthia Dune "It’s time to go. They need you back there." 

"I know" Din replied "I was just saying goodbye to him."

Din walked back to the exit, where Cara was waiting for him. She gave him a pat in his back, and escorted him out. 

"I know you miss him" she said "I miss him too" 

"Sometimes I wonder...what would he think about my job as a ruler. I’m not that good, and I definitely don’t have the same talent for leadership as him. Sometimes I think…" Din began.

"Hey" Cara interrupted him "He was proud of you. And as far as I know, you are the best goddamn ruler this people ever had"

Din looked at the horizon for a moment. The sun was starting to set. He had spent a long time in that place. 

"I hope you are right" he said 

"I KNOW i’m right" the Marshall replied" Now let’s go. Your people need their ruler. And the ruler would DEFINITELY not want to be out here for when it gets darker"


	3. A Mandalorian and a Marshall walk into Sundari

Cara Dune had been through many transformations in her life. First she was a recruit from Aldeeran, happy with her life. They were at war, but what the heck. She was alive, so was her family and her native world. She couldn’t ask for more. 

Then the first version of the Death Star blew up Alderaan. She lost everything. Her family. Her home. Her life-style. And her identity. Like a lizard, she shed her skin and adopted a new inner-self. Now she was Shock-Trooper Carasynthia Dune, tasked with hunting down Imperial Warlords and ending all remnants of the filthy scum that destroyed her world. 

But then, she was used for other things. Mainly, scort upper figures and protect them as if they were babies and she was a babysitter. Also controlling riots, preventing things from getting to muddy. What the hell? Now, the identity she had as a soldier was stolen once more, now with an identity as a caretaker. And she was not a caretaker. So once again, she took a new personality and ran away. She was Cara Dune, the outlaw with a bounty on her head. How fun. 

But then, he met the Mando. And god, did he bring her in for new adventures. Sure, she tried to kill him when they first met, but hey, pluses and minuses. She got to travel to a new place, meet new people, and best of all, apparently the New Republic could think of a new work for her, one that fitted her the best; Marshal Dune of the New Republic. She established a home at last, made sure order ensued and got rid of Imperials in the way, so yeah, she was happy. 

And then, she could aid Din in being the new ruler of Mandalore and stuff. And boy, did that kept her busy. A lot of riots occurred at the beginning. Because, apparently, it was a sacrilege that a foundling was now ruler of all Mandalore. Many houses attempted to murder Din Djarin and keep the Dark Saber and the throne of Mandalore for themselves. 

Din did a damn good job defending his throne, but it was hard with all the other occupations of a king, so Cara and Greef needed to take care of some of the assassins and mercenaries to keep their friend safe. And when Greef moved on to better life, Cara was left alone to do that. But she didn’t mind. She had a new part of her identity revealed now; Cara Dune, Marshall of the New Republic and Militaristic Advisor of Mandalore. 

Nowadays, things were a lot calmer. Since Din had opened schools and refugees for foundlings both young and old, powered up trade and economy, and finally gotten a sort of alliance between the New Republic and the New Mandalorian Regiment, he was now known as the best ruler Mandalore ever had since Mandalore the Great, founder of the Mandalorian Creed. The biggest problems in the city were contraband or some disputes between great houses and clans, but nothing too bad or worthy of attention.

At least, not most of the time. But of course, there were those days. 

“HOW DARE YOU HAVE THIS KIND OF PEOPLE TEACH OUR KIDS AT THE SCHOOL OF OUR PROUD MANDALORE THAT HOUSE VIZSLA WAS EVIL?!” a Mandalorian, member of Clan Wren, yelled for the 5th time. 

“Sir, for the last time, Lord Djarin has more important matters to attend to than school subjects. He is a king, not a teacher, and less a principal” replied Cara, with her hand in her forehead, trying to remain calm. Which was hard, since there were still some things that needed to be taken care of, and this guy had been discussing this for 2 hours straight, and both Cara and Din were tired. Even the guards were tired, and they had just come in their turn. 

“Well then, I would like you to remove that teacher from our school, because SHE’S INFECTING OUR YOUNGLINGS WITH LIES AND-” 

“With all due respect, Lord…” said Din, clearly out of patience

“Shohl. Brut Shohl, of Clan Shohl, your highness” said Brut really bothered the king could not remember his name.

“Lord...Shohl. What this lady tells these kids would be illegal if it was difamation against House Vizsla. Was it difamation or any kind of unhistorical accuracy?” said Din

“She said House Vizsla had ruled Mandalore with an iron fist, destroying all those who opposed them. She said that Pre Vizsla had sided with the Separatists to overthrow the pacifist regime of House Kryze during the Clone Wars. She said that Clan Vizsla sided with the Rebellion during the Empire and attoned for their sins against Mandalore, bringing honor back to them” Brut quickly spitted out. 

“And is anything of that untrue?” Din asked, patiently 

“NONE OF IT IS TRUE!” screamed Brut, clearly outraged “HOUSE VIZSLA WAS STRONG, AND THE WAY OF MANDALORE STATES THAT ONLY THE STRONGEST MUST REMAIN ON TOP! PRE VIZSLA WAS A MARTYR THAT TOOK DOWN A WEAK GOVERNMENT WITH THE HELP OF THE SEPARATISTS! CLAN VISZLA NEVER HAD SINS TO ATONE TOO!”

“Well according to history books” Cara intervened, with a book on her hands “what this teacher said it’s true. It isn’t difamanation. It’s facts. And you see, we can’t rewrite history books”

Outraged, Brut threw down the book Cara was holding and grabbed her by the shoulders. The guards raised their blasters, but Din ordered them with a sign not to intervene. 

“You are all a disgrace to Mandalore!” he screamed “A Foundling king! Outsider influence in the government! Disgracing House Viszla! I should kill you all right here at the spot, end this pathetic rule once and for all!”

He was screaming his lungs off, but Cara was unmoved. When he finally stopped ranting, she calmly said:

“Lord Shohl, you are a recognized member of the Council of Sundari, so I’ll give you this one warning: let me go before I’m forced to harm you.” 

“Are you threatening me? Lord Shohl of Clan Shohl, highly respected by-AGH!” his speech was cut short by a piercing scream. Turns out, while he was still rambling, Cara had located her hands in a delicate spot of the arms nervous system and pressed, successfully getting him off her. 

“ _ DANK FARRICK!”  _ he screamed “IT HURTS! SHE HURT ME! DO SOMETHING, YOU BASTARD KING”

For all answer, Din told 2 of the guards:

“Please take him to the infirmary to get him checked. Then please get rid of him. I don’t want him back here” 

With this order, the guards bowed down and took the still screaming Lord Shohl out of the room. The door closed as they left, and only the echo of his screams remained in the walls. 

“That was fun,” Cara said, stretching her arms. “We should bring him over more often” 

“It was ridiculous” Din said “When I became the new Mand’alor, I never thought I would have to deal with things like what they teach in schools”

“To be honest, you never even planned to become a Mand’alor” said Cara, picking the book from the floor. “And it has it’s excitement” 

“Whatever” Din said, standing up and stretching from the throne “What else do I have to do before I go to sleep?”

“Well” Cara proceeded to open a hologram with a lot of letters on it. It was a list, and it was not short “You have to sort a problem with a shipment from Felucia, some refugees from Nevarro are requesting to be temporarily lodged in Mandalore, and Bobba Fett, of the Clan of the Fett, in Tatooine, requests your assistance fending off the remaining Hutt loyalists that keep threatening him” 

Bobba Fett, of Clan Fett of Tattooine, was another ally of the New Mandalorian Rule. After he took over the throne of Jabba the Hutt, he began making Tatooine a better place for the rest of the world. He ended many criminal cells, and helped in getting rid of all the Imperial remnants that remained in the planet, as well as ending the Water Taxes on all moisture farmers of the zone. He abolished slavery in Mos Espa and helped the small town of Mos Pelgo resurge once more, uniting all three major cities in the planet.

Attempts to establish a trading route and peaceful negotiations between Mandalore and Tatooine were made, but small terrorist groups loyal to the Hutts that refused to accept the new Warlord kept threatening these plans, putting them on hold. Currently, Tattooine was in a small civil war between The Fett Clan and the Hutt Loyalist Syndicate for control of the planet and it’s trade routes. 

“Send a battalion of soldiers to Fett’s aid. I remain in debt with that man for what he did for me 18 years ago. Tell him I’ll personally go and assist him as soon as all my other matters are clear, with my own company of soldiers. Send a cargo ship along with enough provisions for Mos Pelgo, they’ve been in the center of that war for a while already. They must be suffering” said Din swiftly. 

“Inmediately” said Cara, writing the orders in a tablet and handing it over to one of the guards, who immediately left to carry them out “But as for that part of assisting personally, I think you will need to wait a little longer.”

“I know, I know, Cara” he replied, letting out a sigh of tiredness. “Also, make sure that those refugees get some bunks in one of the refuges. I want their problem to be sorted out quickly, I don’t want another incident like the refugees from Jakuu. As for the shipment from Felucia, have the guards sent it here so we can take care of it.” 

Cara made a sign to the remaining guards, sort off saying ‘you heard him, guys. Go get it done’. They nodded, and left the room, leaving the Mand’alor and his personal bodyguard alone. With all that done, they could finally speak privately. 

“I’m sorry you had to do this...I know how much you hate this type of job. Koska is returning tomorrow, I promise this will be the last time I ask you to be my courtier.” Djarin finally said, with a heavy sigh.

“Don’t sweat it, Mando” she said, smiling “At least I get to be with you a little longer. It gives me a break from Nevarro too, so that’s good”

“I know...I know,” he replied, not too convinced. He stepped down from the throne, walking around the room mindlessly. 

Cara looked at him for a moment. Then she said:

“Take off your helmet” 

“What?”

“Oh come on” she insisted “No one is here. Besides, I’ve already seen your face twice. And I need to see your pretty face once in a while” she teased him.

Cara was one of the few people that had actually seen his face. He didn’t like showing his face, even though the REAL Mandalorian Creed allowed one to remove the helmet in the presence of others. He was just more comfortable wearing the helmet. The events she was talking about occurred a long time ago. Once, when they had banded together to rescue the Child, and after that, during the Reclaiming. Din got really hurt in battle, and passed out. Cara had to take off his helmet to heal him back properly. 

Din hesitated. Finally, he put his hands beside his helmet and lifted it, letting Cara see his face. 

Once he was a young man. But now, he was old. With 56 years on him, he had the face of someone who had fought way too many battles and lived a long time. He had the face of someone who was tired. His eyes looked heavy, like if he hadn’t been sleeping well, and some wrinkles had formed his eyes. A white thick beard spread across his face, showing all the years he had endured. Overall, time had treated him nicely. 

“Have you been sleeping bad?” said Cara, putting her hand in his shoulder 

“Of course no” Din chuckled “Well...maybe. I’ve been having a nightmare lately, but I can’t remember exactly what it is.” 

“Mandalore the Great forbid us from ever having a nightmare that’s keeping Din Djarin from sleeping” Cara joked “Heavens, it’s been a long time since I was your face”

“It’s been a long time since I uncovered it, I’ll give you that” Din said. Both stared off at the window, looking at the very cold, yet very poethic landscape of Sundari. 

“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” she said “Part of me waits that you arrive back at my station, asking for Greef’s help, as well as mine. You would need us to repare the ship or give you provisions, and we would ask your help of getting rid of some Imps, or from some rogues that terrorized the town. All that while protecting…”

“The Child” Din said “Grogu”

“You’ve been thinking about him, haven’t you?” Cara asked, remembering the little guy that used to accompany that mysterious fighter for 1 year. 

“It never goes a day without thinking about him”

“If you miss him, why haven’t you gone to visit him?”

“I wish I could” he replied, heavily, “That Jedi never told me where he was going to take him, and it’s not like there are many people that can tell me where I can find the nearest Jedi School. He technically disappeared.” 

Din walked away from the window, and back to the throne. He put his helmet over it, and stared at it for a while. 

“Are you okay?” Cara asked

Din remained in silence as memories flooded back to him. Finally he replied:

“Did I do the right thing?” Cara was not looking at him, but somehow, knew he was holding back his tears “Letting him go with that...Jedi?”

“You reunited him with his kind” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, especially in the Mudhorn signet “Of course you did the right thing, even if it sometimes doesn’t feel like it”

“I suppose” he said. “I just miss him. So much. After the Empire killed my covert, all I had was him.”

“Sometimes I wonder...if he ever misses me”

"Hell...I wonder if he even remembers me"


	4. When Memories and Dreams Clash

Din Djarin never liked his royal bed.

As the king of Mandalore, he lived in a palace. He had a beautiful room. His bed was enough to fit a Bantha in it. He was treated with all the luxuries he could ever have. All of it once belonged to Duchess Satine Kryze. A great honor to be able to even be in the place. And he completely hated it.

He had been travelling for most of his life in the Razor Crest, and he had never been used to a bed before. He either slept on his seat and the ship or he would lay in the ground. He would not sleep much either. It was very dangerous for a Mandalorian to do that, especially on the Outer Rim worlds.

“When one chooses to walk the Way of Mandalore” he would remember what the Armorer said to the Tribe “You are both hunter and prey. How can one be a coward if one chooses this way of life?”

Now he knew the truth of the Tribe. Thye were a group viewed by the rest of Mandalorian society as zealots, and thought him only the ancient ways. Nevertheless, they were his family for years, and despite it all, he had learnt a good number of things from them. 

And so, he would remain awake most of the night. Rarely was he well rested, to be honest. He had to be awake for enemies, or anything that might look like a threat. And when the Child was around, he had even less sleep. All times he needed to keep him out of trouble, and for that, he had to be on the lookout for him for several hours. 

Now that he was the Mand’alore, he had more time to sleep, yet it was hard for him to completely get used to it. And he would sleep on the floor, to try and reminisce of all the times and adventures he had lived. But there was another reason he hated sleeping. Each night, the nightmare...no. The memory of his family being slaughtered by droids returned to his head over and over again. And even though he was used to it by now, it was not pleasant to awake in the middle of the night sweating in fear for something that happened a while ago. Especially if one’s trying to sleep more than 4 hours. 

But nevertheless, whatever cruel being created human beings, they made sure that humans could not survive without sleep. And so, he turned off all the lights, locked his door so no one barged inside, closed his blinds, took off his armor, and proceeded to lay down in his made up sleeping mat to drift off to the land of dreams.

And once he closed his eyes, his dreams and memories began to mashup together…

* * *

_He was in the arms of his mother once more. His father was running at her side. He could not see much, for the hand of his mother covered most of his face, but he still heard it all: the screams, the explosions, the heavy footstep of droids coming his way...he was scared. The most scared he had ever been in his life._

_They were just farmers on a distant planet. They didn’t even have a proper government. But they were happy. And most important, they were not involved in the war. But to the Separatists, any land they could conquer was not invaded, it was merely “liberated” from the oppression of the Republic. Even if liberation took the lifes of countless innocents._

_They were running. He knew it was not so far. He already knew the drill. His parents would run to hide him in a small shed and they would say their goodbyes. Then darkness would come, and a droid would burst open the doors again, about to fire at him. And then, he would again wake up._

_Nevermind that he had later been saved by men encased in metal armor. Nevermind all his training and the travels he did. No. The nightmare only focused on the bad. And then, it would be rinse and repeat._

_Finally, his parents put him in the box. Tears were shedded, goodbyes were said. Then darkness. And Din only sat down, waiting for the droid to open the doors._

_But the droid never came. In fact, once those doors closed, all explosions and screams ceased. He sat down for about...5 minutes? 10? 1 hour maybe? They always say time is confusing in dreams, but Din was only experiencing it now._

_Eventually, his impatience took out the most of him. He stood up and pushed the doors open, determined to see what was going on._

_But this wasn’t his dream anymore._

_He ascended to the surface, to find himself in a plain. At his side, there were several small cottages, as well as a large building a little bit further. He could hear the sea push against the rocks, and the wind was blowing swiftly. It was night time, and the moon was shining in the sky._

_“Where the hell am I?” he asked himself. He looked down to see him clasped in his Beskar Armor. He quickly took his hands to his face, but found his helmet was missing. He was so used to wearing it that he sometimes forgot he had it on, really. He began to be worried someone might see him, but then he remembered, this was a dream. So it really didn’t matter._

_“But I’ve never been to a planet like this. So why am I here?”_

_Suddenly, a man walked out of the big building. He was covered in robes, and had the marks of time in his face and hair, but Din recognized him. And the small silver cylinder he had in his waist gave him up. He was a Jedi. Most importantly, he was THE Jedi. The one that had taken Grogu from him 18 years ago._

_“Luke Skywalker” he murmured to himself, as he remembered his name._ _ He had learned this name after telling the whole story to Boba Fett, who recognized the description of that man as the Jedi he had a run-in all those years ago.  _

_Luke looked distressed. He walked to a cabin that was along the path, and came in, locking the door behind him. Din tried to follow, but then he saw a flash of green light come out of the shack. After a few moments later, a blue flash. Then the sound of two lasers colliding. Luke screaming “Ben, no!”. And then the shack collapsing on himself._

_Din was pretty sure now that this was no longer a dream._

_“Help!” he screamed “Somebody help!” and he began running to the big building. He was running so fast, he did not notice he crossed the wall like it was water. Now he was just confused. All of this felt way too real for it to be just a dream. So was he an illusion? An apparition? Was he dead and his ghost was transported to this random place? He didn’t feel dead. And even if he was, why would he be there?_

_Then, all around him doors began to open. Children came out of them, awoken by the sound of the destruction outside. Some were human, some were other species, some weren’t even species Din knew. But they all had robes and a lightsaber with them. He understood that they should be some kind of Jedi students._

_And then, like a cargo ship, it hit him. If that was Luke Skywalker, then this was his school, and therefore, his Jedi students. Which meant that among them, there should be…_

_“Dank Farrick” he said to himself “I’m so stupid!”_

_Frantically, Din began looking around, trying to find him. And it didn’t take him long to do so._

_He hadn’t grown up much. He was now the size of a astromechanical robot. But he had some hair coming out of his ears. As well as more clothes than just a robe covering him. He had longer legs now, and was capable of moving quickly, as Din saw him running around to see his fellow students. He had a lightsaber. And, to Din’s surprise, he still cooed, not having mastered the art of speech._

_At the brink of crying, he saw Grogu, a 68 year old Jedi student, with his own lightsaber in his waist, walk around trying to figure out what had happened._

_Din was overflowing with joy. He was reunited with him, finally. After so long. He ran to him, in an attempt to hug him, “Grogu” he said “It’s me. It’s Din. I’m…”_

_As he tried to bring him closer to him, his arms passed Grogu right through, like it was air._

_“...here” finished Din. Suddenly, sadness came back again. But he tried to supress him. Sure, he couldn’t hug him, but he could see him. And he looked happy. And like he had been taken care off. In a healthy way. Nothing could make Din more happy._

_But then, there was a rumble in the sky. And, without prediction, a lighting bolt stiked the middle of the room._

_Chaos began immediately. Everything was caught in fire. The entire building began to blow up, and all was destroyed in a matter of seconds. But the flames still remained. And the children...it was a masacre. None survived._

_None except…_

_“GROGU!” Din screamed, in hopes of finding him “Please, gods, please. I already lost him once, I can lose him again!”_

_Finally, like something was calling out to him, he walked among the chaos to an adjacent room. The flames couldn’t hurt him, but he was still bothered by the smoke and light, which impeded him to see much forward._

_He walked through a locked door to see a nursery place. It was mostly empty, but there were 3 babies that were crying their lungs out. 2 small children were taking care of them, trying to calm them down. And Grogu stood up at the door, with his eyes closed and his hand raised. Din knew what was going on. He had seen him do that once in Nevarro, when a flamethrower trooper fired his way. He was trying to keep the fire away from the room. And he was doing well._

_But this fire wasn’t caused by a flamethrower. It could not be stopped that easily. Din knew that. And Grogu too._

_Slowly, and still with his eyes closed, Grogu used his spare hand to touch something in his neck. It was a necklace, with a Mythosaur Skull made out of Beskar hanging from it. Din Djaron could recognize that necklace anywhere. It was his. And he had given it to Grogu._

_“I’m here, Grogu,” he said. “I’m here...I-I’ll come find you, child. Just, please, hold on a little longer!”_

_He put his hands over the necklace. Surprisingly, he was able to touch it. And at the moment he did, Grogu opened his eyes and looked directly at him._

_He didn’t speak, but a message was implanted immediately in Din’s head._

_“Da...da?”_

_Then, the fire finally broke the door. Grogu ran to the children and covered them with his body, hoping the flames would not touch them if he protected them. Like Din had done so a long time ago. Immediately, everything was covered up in flames, and Din lost sight of them._

_“Grogu! Wait!” he screamed. But now, everywhere he looked, there was nothing. Just flames. Endless, burning flames._

* * *

“GROGU!” Din screamed as he incorpored back. He was still in his bedroom at Sundari. It was still nightime. And, surprisingly enough, 6 hours had already passed since he fell asleep.

“Was that...a nightmare” he asked himself.

“No,” an inner part of him responded “It was a moment. You were called there by someone. And you saw Grogu. And he needs you”

“And he may not have much time left”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos. This was written exactly at 2:41 pm of the 9th of January 2021, and after this I will proceed to fall asleep. Thank you very much, hope you enjoy it, have a nice night :)
> 
> (Also, yes, this was painful to write, but necesary)


	5. A Call for Help, A Rescue Mission

“Din, you really need to calm down and explain this to me…”

“There’s no time! He’s in danger, and I have to go find him!” 

The screams began filling the throne room in the middle of the calm night of Mandalore. Din Djarin came running, already in his armor, with Cara Dune and a couple of guards following shortly behind, all with a sleepy face. Even though they could not see Din’s face, he was not tired or sleepy. He was worried sick.

“Let me get this straight” Cara said, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and her index finger “You want to jump into your personal airship and go to space because you had a dream where the Child…”

“Grogu” Djarin corrected while quickly clicking a hidden button in the throne chair. One of the spikes came loose, and he picked it up, as the rest of the members in the room came to see that the spike was actually a concealed, large beskar spear. As the Mand’alor grabbed it and placed it on his back, he remembered how he acquired this weapon, in his crusade to find Grogu’s home and race. If he tried hard enough, he could see the planet Corvus, the jedi Ashoka Tano and the empty forests. 

“Right,” Cara interrupted his thoughts, “where Grogu was in the middle of a burning building with a lot of kids, and the jedi was dead. And Grogu was keeping the fire away from him. Very realistic” 

“It was not a dream!” he said, mad “This was really happening!”

“Din, you saw this whole thing play out while you were asleep. That’s what we call a dream. And you felt it real because you were still in a lucid stage of sleeping” Cara said in a calm, almost childish way.

“Are you inferring I’m mad?!” Djarin screamed angrily

“I’m inferring you are under severe amounts of stress and you need to go to sleep now before the stress ends up killing you!” Dune screamed back, losing her patience.

“I won’t go to sleep until I know if he’s safe!” Din said again, more agitated

“Did that jedi ever tell you where he was going to take Grogu?” Cara asked

“No” Djarin admitted

“Did he give you a communication channel so you could hologram him?”  
“No”

“Did he ever asked for the places where you might be if he needed to contact you? Did he offer you to visit him anytime? Did you even ask for his name?” 

“No, Cara, I did not!” 

“What do you know about this jedi?!” Cara asked in a final stance

“I know his name is Luke Skywalker, thanks to Bobba. I know he’s a Jedi Master who was going to train Grogu in the use of the Force. I know he’s no longer there to protect him. And I know that without him, Grogu is in severe danger!” 

“Dank Farrick, think this through Djarin! You are basing all your worries in a nightmare! Even if this was all real, you would be pointlessly looking for a secret planet in the middle of the galaxy, looking to save a kid that could already be dead!” Cara screamed, crossing an unseen line.

The air in the throne room turned colder. Cara immediately regretted saying that, but the damage was done. Even the guards had backed up. Din Djarin, ruler of Mandalore, was staring right at Cara Dune, his personal bodyguard. Even with the helmet, she knew he was looking at her with a look that could pierce pure beskar if given enough strength. 

“Say that again” he replied “And you can begin packing your things to return to Nevarro, Marshall”

A moment of silence filled the room. A silence that was swiftly broken by a guard, coughing a little loud.

“Excuse me, my lord” he said “But I think Marshall Dune is right about being misinformed” with every word, he could feel the king’s look examine him like a hunter looks at it’s prey “If I may suggest something, you could ask someone about any...hints to were this jedi might be?”

Din looked at the guard for a little longer. Then he said “That, thank you very much, would be a great idea. But most of our explorers rarely leave this sector. Who could know?” 

“You said it” Dune spoke once more, evading his look “Most people. But I know someone who might know”

* * *

Koska Reeves had always been used to running away from where she was. There was always something that made her go back to her home or her camp or her hideout; imperial soldiers, bounty hunters, the occasional blood thirsty creature…

But she had to admit, being called back home by the personal bodyguard of the Mand’alor all the way through about 4 sectors was definitely a new experience. 

After Mandalore was recovered and Din Djarin became the new ruler, Koska Reeves was made the Royal Representative of Mandalore. Her job was to look for different worlds and gain their alliance to Mandalore. 

She loved the job, for it provided adventure and extreme emotions. However, it was dangerous as it could be. Just in the last week, she had travelled to visit the Nightbrothers in Dathomir, the inhabitants of Tamis, the Quarrens and the Mon Calamari of Mon Cala and the remains of the Wren Clan in Krownest. All worlds had their perils and dangers, but she loved the adventure. And so, she was mostly still running away from rogues, monsters, assassins…

But now she was running back all the way from Iego, home to some very weird people that apparently had a while without speaking to an outsider, because Cara called her in a very stressed demeanor, talking about the ruler, who apparently had now gone mad. 

“He woke up to a nightmare, very stressed” Cara said “Long story short, I need you here right now. How quick can you come?” 

And what Marshall Dune said was what King Djarin said. And what King Djarin said was to be done immediately.

“This ship might not be a Starfighter, but it has some juice left on it. I’ll be back in Mandalore in about 1 parsec” 

And in about a parsec, Koska was back at Mandalore. Even though the whole planet was completely barren of life on the surface, it was mostly a welcoming sight to Koska every single time she returned to their world. But this feeling was shor lived. Right as she landed, she was met with the Royal Guards, who hurringly took her to the throne room, where Cara and Din were impatiently walking around. 

“Oh, thank goodness” Cara said as soon as she saw her “Please, I’m begging you, get him to his right senses” 

“Cara, I am very close to asking you to leave this court!” Din said, anxiously.

“Ok,” Koska said, observing everyone in the throne room “What is going on here?”

Very impatiently, both Cara and Din explained to Koska the whole story: the dream, the drama, and the need of, if any bit of information related to the location of the jedi academy. 

“Now please, because he won’t listen to me” Cara said really aggresively “Convince him that it’s all just a dream, and beg him to stop panicking over a nightmare. He’s a mature man”  
“Actually” Koska replied, thinking deeply “It’s not too far fetched. Far from it. To many places I’ve been, there are many remnants about the jedis in many places I visit. Many say that they could use the force to manifest themselves in the subconscious of some people, and that sometimes, it could be seen as a dream” 

“Ok, that’s exactly the opposite of what I told you to say. Now you believe in fantasies, too. This is great” Cara said, turning around

“Thank you Koska” said Din, a little bit relieved

“I’m just doing my best sir. I don’t know if Grogu is capable of doing that, but the jedi that took him said he was going to train him well. If that’s what he did, then it would not surprise me that Grogu already knew how to do it” Koska said, blushing a little.

“Well, in any case!” Cara said, exasperated “Even if it’s real, where do we even begin looking? We have no idea where they could be!” 

“That might not be completely true neither” Koska said

“No, it’s ok, today is ‘Cara is wrong’ day” said Cara, just sitting at the staircase, shaking her head

“Speak Koska” Din said “What do you have” 

“Well” Koska said, while pulling out a small hologram platform that was displaying a robot “I was in Iego, talking with the locals, when we heard a commotion outside. There was a red ship in the dock, and another ship, more faster and smaller, was leaving. Inside the red ship, there was a pilot droid who was shot in the chest”

>The locals said it was a robot that every once in a while would come to buy supplies. Strange thing is, they never knew where he took all those supplies. He only said “to the others in the school” and left. It was weird, but hey, he paid well. Anyways, I investigated a little, both the ship and the robot’s memory bank, and in the ship, I found this symbol” 

Koska clicked something in his device, and immediately, the image changed again. Now it was a symbol, a circle with 2 wings inside and a sword of light in the middle, culminating with a star. Din had seen this symbol before, in many texts and books, so he knew what it meant.

“This was a Jedi ship” he said “Koska, you said you investigated the memory banks. What were the latest destinations and planets he visited?” 

“That’s the thing” she said, worryingly “There were no log books in his memory banks. Nor in the ship. Everything related to that was redacted, and I did not wanted to risk causing self destruction. But there was a small file in the middle of many other empty files, and it contained a number. 04, 30, 2019.”

“They could be coordinates” Din said “Prepare my ship, I’m leaving immediately” and with that, he grabbed the beskar spear that was resting beside the throne and began running towards the docks

“Wait, Din, that’s not what..Dank Farrick! He’s gonna get himself killed!” Cara said, running behind him 

“Was I supposed to say anything?!” Koska screamed, hoping Cara would not kill her.

The Razor Crest, Djarin’s beautiful ship, had been destroyed in a skirmish with the Empire, back in the days. When he became ruler of Mandalore, Bobba Fett had commissioned a local factory the fabrication of a new Razor Crest, which he gifted to the new Mand’alor. This was the first time in a long time Djarin was finally going to use it. 

All the way from the throne room to the docks, Cara had chased Din around, trying to convince him not to go on what she believed to be a fool’s errand. He ignored her. He felt this was the right thing to do, and he was decided to do it. 

“At least let me go with you” she pleaded “I’ll prepare a garrison of soldiers to come with us to look for him”

“No” Djarin said “There are kids there. If they see soldiers, they might try to do something out of fear. And with their powers, that would be dangerous for us and for them. If I go alone, Grogu will trust me, and he’ll convince the others I’m there to help” 

As he said that, he opened up the gate of the Razor Crest, entering and placing his weapons in the cabinet. Cara just stood there, watching him, and so did the guards.

Finally, as he was about to close the door, she finally spoke. 

“Just...take care” she said to Din “I’ve lost a lot of friends. It would suck to lose you too. Out of that, good luck” 

Din stood looking at her for a moment. Then, he finally said. 

“Thank you” and with that, the gate of the ship closed. He climbed the stairs and reached the command cabin. He was a little bit rusty in flying, but he still kept the basic knowledge. He started up the ship and the engine began to work. Then, he raised into the air, left the docks, and raised to the atmosphere. 

Finally, he reached the space. He had forgotten how beautiful it was to see the stars so close up. But there was no time to fall in nostalgia. He finally set the coordinates Koska had told him; 04, 30, 2019. The course was set. Now, he began to prepare to jump into hyperspace, into an unknown region of the universe.

“I’m going to find you kid” he said “I promise” 

Finally, he pulled the lever slowly, and the engine’s powered up. The proud Razor Crest jumped into hyperspace, and began sailing the stars once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phiew! This was a rollercoaster. And we are closer to the end! You can thank Newtblythe for this chapter, she kept asking for it, so here it is. Hope you like it, sis :)
> 
> Anyways, we are getting close to the end! However, I can't give you a date of release, since I have exams the following weeks. But I'll do my best. Big salutations, and may the force be with you :)


	6. This is my Way

One lie they always say is that light speed is so fast time passes quickly inside a ship. That’s a blatant lie. Not because the ship is going at light speed does it mean at any time that the time inside it goes quicker as well. It certainly does not feel like that, at least. Sure, you could go from one planet to another in a matter of hours what, if you were travelling at regular speed instead, it would've been days or maybe weeks, but that does not mean that the travel is more enjoyable for being faster.

Din knew this. It had been so long since he had to go on a ship to another planet, so he had forgotten this little detail. And usually, since he rejoined the Mandalorians, it had not been lonely the few travels he did. But Din was currently alone. No one to talk to. No one to spend time with, nothing and no one to distract himself.

Luckily, the last thing he needed was distractions. His head was like a boulder, rolling unstopably down the hill of thought. And as it rolled more, he was more worried. The words of Cara and the image of Grogu amidst fire and ruins kept invading his mind.

“What if it was really a dream?” he began thinking “What if Cara is right and I’m just exaggerating? What if I just go towards this big planet, maybe inhabited by monsters or pirates? And if there are REALLY jedi there, then what do I say? I dreamt there were problems around this academy and I randomly found this clue that led me here?”

Trying to relax himself, he looked through the cabin’s window to the space. It didn’t help. He liked to use light speed for fast reasons, but he thought it was a bit sad. He thought that, now that hyperspeed was a thing across the galaxy, no one else could lay down in the cabin and appreciate the stars, the dark, the emptiness around them. These were busy times, and people could hardly slow down to try and appreciate the fact that they were here.

They might not realize it, but not everyone had that luxury.

“Or what if my dream was real?” his mind began thinking again “What if he really was in the middle of that fire? How do I even know that he’s still...still…?”

He immediately refused to think that. He needed to believe Grogu was okay. He HAD to be. A jedi protegee does not go down that easy...right?

Suddenly, a memory struck him. He took his hand to his neck and began removing some stuff around his cloak. Finally, he found a necklace there, buried among his tunic and his helmet. This necklace was a very special one to him, even though it only had two things in it; the first one was a golden Mythosaur Skull, that represented him as the Mand’alor. The secon thing was the only surviving thing of his old ship, the original Razor Crest; a small silver ball that Grogu used to play with all the time.

He remembered Grogu had been his companion for most of the time in his more final adventures. He had sat down there, in the copilot seat, cooing and playing with the ball and all the buttons he could touch, and somehow, Din eventually grew really close to him.

He still remembered those black eyes locking in his. The warmth he felt when Grogu’s little hand touched his face for the first and final time. The joy of finally having someone who was always by his side, even if it was a child. The feeling of loving and of being loved. And the moment when Grogu left his life, taking with him all the joy he had felt.

Grogu had been his reason to continue forward for a long time. And he needed Din’s help now. He could not fail him. He would not.

Din was suddenly brought back into reality by an alarm in the monitor. As he checked, he let out a sigh of relief. The waiting and anguish would be over soon...most likely. He was arriving at the coordinates of this unexistent planet.

“Just hang on a little bit more, kiddo” he muttered for himself “I’m already here. Please, stay alive for a little while. I know you can do it”

As he finished this sentence, he got out of lightspeed. He let the ship rest for a few minutes, to prevent the motor from a meltdown. And he took those small minutes to appreciate the view that was deployed before him.

A sea of millions of stars, shining in the empty, black, and cold space.

And yet, somehow, in the middle of that cold void, there was warmth, a sun that shined over the void.

A sun that shined too, over a planet that was mostly blue from space. It had a small piece of land in the middle of the vast ocean. And the monitor confirmed once more the coordinates.

04, 30, 2019. A place that not many maps knew was any relevant. But a place that existed.

A planet that, unbeknownst to our Mandalorian hero, was present among the jedi lore. A planet where all jedi’s could find refuge in times of war and tragedy. A planet that Luke Skywalker rediscovered and turned into his Jedi Academy. One that, for the safety of the younglings, had never been revealed, not even to the parents or tutors of the parents.

Alamantia.

The monitor revealed one final surprise from it’s scan on the surface: there were buildings, indeed, on the planet. A small settlement, but, stressingly, no life forms detected yet. Din tried to realx a little. Scanning a planet with a ship (specially an ancient one) was never reliable. And as he tought, he could not believe his luck. Because, how many chances in millions would there be that Koska would find the exact coordinates of the planet where Grogu was?

“The Force works in mysterious ways” he had heard Ashoka say once in a lifetime ago. Without wasting any more time, he descended into the mysterious planet.

“I’m here for you kid” he said, both greatly worried and greatly relieved.

“I’m finally here”

* * *

The surface of the planet was devoid of land, the exception being the small island in the middle of the planet. The Razor Crest descended gracefully to the surface, and Din finally saw what the monitos had read; there was, of course, some buildings, reminescent of a small settlement. But it was all destroyed. What looked like a dock was nothing but a rampaging building being torn apart from the fire, the smoke rising like a bad omen over the island. Though there were some ships in the docks, most of them were broken and unuseful.

Two docks were empty, one of them showing marks of having been abandoned shortly. One of the docks was, obviously, the one that Koksa found abandoned in Iego, but there was no way to know who took the other ship. That would be, however, a mystery for another day. As Din began to grow a little bit more anxious as time passed, he landed near a smooth field of grass, at a safe distance of the docks, in case it decided to explode.

Djarin took his helmet and put it on. He grabbed the beskar spear, a beacon so, if there were any problems, the Mandalorians could find him without any problem, and quickly descended into the field, running towards the direction of the docks, trying to find any other landmark. And as he got closer, he saw another column of smoke in the distance; this one was smaller and was somehow weaker, which meant that the fire had died out a while ago. Without any hesitation, Din activated his jetpack and flew upwards to get a better look.

He’s theory was correct, partially. While some small flames could still be seen from the air, there was no bigger fire. As he landed near the remains of the buildings, Din felt a little dizzy. It was exactly the same path and the same way he went through in his dream. This would have been somewhat funny if it wasn’t because he was there in a rescue mission. Carefully, he grabbed the beacon and turned it on. He did not want to be alone in a place like that.

The hut that he saw the jedi go in collapsed, and the ruins were removed a little, which meant someone had moved the debris. If the jedi somehow survived, then that meant he moved out of there, and instead of trying to find survivors, escaped. “Coward” Djarin thought, trying to contain his tears. Even though he was there for Grogu, the destruction around him was completely undeserved to the other kids. As a child, he was used to seeing his homes being destroyed. And no one deserves that. He told himself that he would take the surviving kids back to Mandalore to give them a home, including Grogu.

If they were still alive.

“No” Din told himself “Not ‘If’. They have to be alive.”

Suddenly he heard a rumor amidst the ruins. He quickly turned and pointed his spear towards the sound. He could only see a small figure hiding behind a wall, but he could guess what the figure was. It was a child, a young one probably, that maybe got a little bit too curious and wanted to explore.

“Hey kid” Din said “Come on out. I won’t hurt you”

Slowly, the child came out from behind the wall. He was one of the younglings that he had seen in his dream beside Grogu. He felt great relief. If that kid was still alive, then it was very likely that Grogu survived as well.

“Hi,” he said. The kid did not respond. Din could still see fear in his eyes

“I’m here to help you” he added “Do you know Grogu?”

Still, no answer from the kid.

“He’s a small kid, just like you. Well, not like you. He has green skin, and big ears. Does it ring a bell?”

The kid just kept watching him. What used to be fear changed into confusion and somewhat, a little of admiration.

“Can you please answer me?” Din said, beginning to lose his patience a little.

The kid just kept watching him. Then, without any warning, he just ran away.

“Hey!” Din screamed, following him, trying not to scare him or look menacing “Come back! I want to help you!”  
He followed the kid all the way to the main temple. He stopped a little to see the damage. Some fires were still lit amongst the ruined place. A massive hole in the roof indicated the tragedy that happened, the lighting bolt that pierced the ceiling and caused the fire. Instinctively, he turned around to see the door he had dreamt Grogu went through. Indeed, the runaway kid quickly hid away from him behind that door. He stepped closer and opened it up.

Mostly everything was ravaged by the fire. No cribs, no lights, nothing survived. But amazingly, there were children there. 1 of them, a girl, was holding up the newborns, that were, thannfully, just asleep. The girl only had mild burns in her arm, and ash in her face, but she was fine.

The runaway kid was like her. Din suspected they were brothers. But the kid was not paying attention to him. He had his arms extended and his eyes closed, like he was concentrating. Some rocks kept shaking whenever he was like this, but every few seconds or so, the kid lost concentration and the rocks stood still.

“He’s trying to lift those rocks. But he’s surely too tired to move them by himself” Djarin thought. But what was under those rocks? He stepped forward, and looked. He let out a gasp of pain, and suppressed a cry.

It was Grogu. His Grogu. His child. His beautiful, talented, child. Buried under rocks. With his eyes closed.

Djarin stopped thinking at that moment, and began acting. He pulled out his spear, scaring the kids. The girl backed up to the corner, and the kid left his concentration and went to the same corner the girl was in. He didn’t care. His child, his beautiful child. He needed to get him out. He needed to embrace him once more. He placed the spear inbetween the rocks to use it as a lever and began pulling with all his strength.

The rock was stubborn, but Djarin was more stubborn. He had already lost this kid once, and he was not going to lose him again. Suddenly, he began to feel the rock getting more light, and he looked around. The other two kids had stepped closer and began helping Din pull out the rock out of Grogu with the force. With a final scream, he pulled the spear and rolled the rock over. Grogu was free now.

But he was not waking up.

Quickly, Din took off his helmet and placed his ear near Grogu’s chest. He couldn’t lose him. He just got him back.

He let out a sigh of relief.

Grogu was breathing. He was still alive.

  
* * *

Grogu opened his eyes, to see the sunlight washing his face. His whole body hurt, but he felt somewhat better. But he still did not understand...how did he get out of the ruined place?

“Hey, kid” a deep voice called out to him. A voice that, through the years and the hardships, Grogu would always recognize anywhere.

“Hello” Din Djarin said, with tears down his face. He was not wearing his helmet. He was finally showing his face. “It’s nice to see you again”

Grogu looked around. The other kids that were with him before were safe too. The babies were being held by both, 2 in the back of the boy and 1 in the arms of the girl. They were smiling. They were grateful to the one who saved their lives.

“You did good there kid” Din said “You protected those smaller than you. You followed what I thought you. There are no words to explain how proud I am”

Suddenly, the sound of spaceships filled the air. 3 big dropships appeared in the air, and began descending there. The kids did not know, but the Mandalorians would help look for any other children. They would save whatever they could. And they would give sacred rites to those gone. But that would be the after. Din and Grogu were here in the now.

The children ran to the ships, curious of who was coming to help them. Din and Grogu stayed, looking at each other.

“I am” Din began, suppressing his tears (terribly if I may say so myself) “so sorry for leaving you alone. I will never let go of you, ok kid? We’ll go back to our home and we’ll be a family. You will never be alone.”

Grogu cooed in agreement. And slowly, extended his hand to touch his father’s cheek, in a loving way. Djarin repaid that by holding Grogu’s hand as well.

“The Mandalorians have a creed” he said “It’s a creed that states the way of Mandalore must be a lonely one, with enemies everywhere. You are a Jedi. I am a Mandalorian. The story tells that we should not be together. That is the Mandalore way. But...with you, I feel at home. I feel at peace. How could someone say this is wrong?”

“This might not be the Way of Mandalore. But I don’t care. Because being with you kid...this...is my way”

“You are my way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO. It's over. I hoped you liked it, and, sorry, this is all I have planned for the story of Din and Grogu, at least for the forseeable future. However, I've been thinking about doing a Bobba Fett fanfiction, and his war for the rule of Tattoine, where this two might appear, so let me down if you'd like to see that! As always, thanks for reading this, I hope you have a great day. Ba-byeee.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an exchange between a friend and me, but I decided heck why not. So here it is. Hope you liked it, this is my take on what happened after Grogu and Din parted ways. Is it me trying to deny myself with the fact that maybe Kylo Ren killed Grogu? Yes.


End file.
